earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerala War
The Kerala War The Kerala War is a war fought between Japan and Lantau over the town of Kerala, located in southern India. The war was declared by Japan as a result of Lantau breaking a peace treaty signed over the Kerala conflict; Tensions between Lantau and Japan caused by the annexation of Kerala mid-civil war by Japan. Prelude The prelude to the war saw Lantau and the nation of New India enter into dispute over gold where SultanNazarbayev stole stacks of gold as well as items worth around 2 stacks of gold, with Lantaun forces invading the New Indian capital of Kerala. After realizing that New India stood no chance alone against the Republic, Sultan opted to join Japan, establishing the Japanese Raj. This was seen as an insult to the Lantauns, who had previously held good ties with the Japanese, and went into dispute resolution talks, resulting in a peace deal: Lantau then, unhappy with the deal they had reached with Japan, launched an attack upon the Japanese town of Ryukyu, resulting in a mutual declaration of war on 4/15/2018. Battles The war saw many battles, beginning with several Lantauan attacks on Japanese cities. Sack of Ryuku The Sack of Ryuku was the first battle of the war, occurring before the Japanese military was prepared for engagements, believing war had been averted and the conflict settled with the peace deal. The battle saw Lantaun troops rushing into the islands of Ryuku, and sacking the territory, stealing everything and destroying the infastructure. The battle was a Lantaun success. Siege of Shoto The Siege of Shoto occurred shortly afterwards. A large army of Lantauns, along with volunteers from several other nations, arrived in the mainland of Japan to siege the small city of Shoto. The Japanese defenders were heavily outnumbered, and were forced into a house. The main defender, Vulpain, attempted to trap Lantaun coalition forces in the house to pick them off, however ended up having to fight multiple people within it. Eventually Lantaun forces left, with only EchoOcelot lagging behind, before being chased away. The battle also saw UC-mandated observers watch the fighting, that being Paper and GeneralRhombus, and General was injured during the fighting. Raids on Lantau On the 16/5/2018, Japan launched attacks against Dhaka, Neodonia, Nea_Athina and Eztli in response to Lantaus actions, looting whatever possible from each town and burning Neodonia to the ground. This also resulted in the Battle of Eztli, involving several local Lantau fighters and an array of allied supporters. The war resulted in 2 Lantau-Alliance fighter deaths and 0 Japanese fighter deaths, leaving Eztli a distraught town that in defending itself had caused significant physical chaos. The town of Eztli later abandonned Lantau for the safety of Spain. Attacks on Mindanaoto Lantau attacked Mindanaoto on 17/5/2018, achieving 1 Japanese casualty by surprise, the Japanese army quickly showed up to aid the local Japanese militia and forced the Lantauns to retreat. However, they came back once again for a second wave of attacks, managing to burn down Japans Filipino docks and a lot of the Southern Phillipines jungle around Mindanaoto, even crossing over into Spanish land, creating Spanish-Lantau tensions over the safety of Spanish territory, as well as seeing the leaders of Germany and Island_Union making announcements condemning any such actions occuring in their territory. Siege of Nea_Athina The Siege of Nea_Athina occured on April 17th 2018, the Japanese army marched into the Lantaun capital and saw the Lantau president, 4noah18 retreat into his presidential mansion. Lantaun reinforcements showed up soon after, but suffered 2 casualties, with Japan and PrestigeGlobal eventually charging into the capitol building and declaring that they had captured the Lantaun capital and demanding surrender. Japan suffered no deaths, causing Lantau a significant blow of defeat. Skirmish of Wakkanai The Battle of Wakkanai took place on April 18th 2018 the skirmish was fought between 4noah18 and Magenent vs BreezyBoo, SpookyScoobs, _Yuuto_, MineHero and MrMomus. This skirmish went off after 4noah18 had to go for a bit and left the town. Magenent was left alone so they decided to attack. Magenent was signifigantly outnumbered so he logged off at half a heart. They knew where he logged off however so when he logged back on he got suffocated, MrMomus got Magenent's items. The skirmish was a Japanese victory, leading Lantau to plead for peace talks with Japan. Battle of Wakkanai This battle was fought shortly after Magenent spawned in and died. After the depressing loss of the Skirmish of Wakkanai, Magenent decided that he wanted revenge. So hours after the Skirmish of Wakkanai on 4/18/2018 him and 4noah18 decided to attack Wakkanai again. Before the battle 4noah18 was very depressed about the fact that we might have to surrender to Japan, but Magenent convinced 4noah18 that the battle would be a good idea. It started by Magenent and 4noah18 trying to lava the citizens of the town because they had itemuse enabled. Magenent successfully killed BreezyBoo by lava. With Tim's help Lantau was able to ender crystal MrMomus through claimed territory and the chestplate, leggings, boots and, sword that Magenent lost in the Skirmish of Wakkani were returned. Wakkanai suffered extensive fire, lava, tnt and obsidian damage from the Lantauns, while mods were nowhere to be seen to aid the town. Category:Wars Category:Battles